


Daisuke and the Kaizer

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A Kaisuke ficcie based on the myth of Cupid and Psyche. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.





	1. Part 1

Part 1

 

            Mukashi, mukashi there was a group of children known as the digidestined. Each child had their own partner and friend – a digimon who suited each one’s personality. But none of them were so well matched as their current leader, Daisuke Motomiya.

            His digimon was a blue dragon/dinosaur type that could put the Energizer Bunny to shame. But in addition to being able to keep up with his partner’s hyperactivity, the Veemon also had just as much stubbornness and determination as his human. He also had a sort of cuteness that grew on you as Daisuke did.

            That was what was going through the Digital Kaiser’s mind at the moment. In spite of the fact that Arukenimon wanted Daisuke and the others out of the way, the indigo haired boy just couldn’t. Over the past few weeks, he had slowly falling in love with his auburn haired enemy.

            “He’d be much better off as my consort than rotting in a grave,” he muttered to himself as he watched his archenemy’s latest attempt to free some ringed Zoramon. The tyrant also known as Ken then came up with a plan to capture his beloved, frightening his own digimon partner Wormmon with his cackling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Daisuke cursed as he looked at the gaping hole above him. It had to have been the biggest mistake of his life to go to the digiworld by himself with only Veemon for protection.

            “You ok, Daisuke?” the blue digimon called from the top of the sinkhole his partner had fallen into.

            “Yeah,” the auburn haired digidestined replied, dusting himself off. He winced in pain as he tried to stand. “Ouchie. I think I might have twisted my ankle or something though.”

            “Stay there. I’ll get help,” Veemon said running off in search of friendly digimon.

            “Stay here he says,” the boy muttered. “Like I have a choice.” Sighing, Daisuke sat down and leaned against the wall to wait for his partner to return.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The indigo haired figure chuckled, looking at the sleeping boy before him. “How cute,” he said then frowned not believing he had just said that out loud. “Take him out of here,” he ordered an Aeorveedramon. “Oh and do be careful with him. I don’t want him waking up just yet.”

            The blue dragon/dinosaur type digimon picked up the slumbering Daisuke gingerly and half leapt, half flew out of the sinkhole where it stood waiting for further orders. Another Aeorveedramon then lifted its master up and followed its mate. “Hmm… where to stash you so Arukenimon doesn’t find out,” the evil genius said temporarily dismounting and looking at the still sleeping digidestined. “She already knows I’ve got his digimon so bringing him home won’t do any good. She’d make me kill them both.”

            Wormmon cringed. He didn’t want to see anyone killed either, but not for the same reasons as his master and partner. Also the thought of the spider digimon gave green caterpillar chills down his spine.

            The Kaiser paced back and forth for a few minutes trying to think of a safe place to hide his new pet. The digiworld was a pretty big place and there were plenty of places for someone to hide, but he needed a place near his fortress. After practically digging a ditch from all the pacing and making the little green digimon dizzy, he finally came up with the perfect place.

            He remembered coming across an old but still livable castle in one of the vast digital forests. It wasn’t too far from his current base, but far enough from the spider digimon’s spying eyes. It was also hidden from sight by the dense trees and ivy growing all over it. Also no evil digimon dared go near it for rumor said that it had once belonged to either a Leomon or Angemon. No one could really remember. However, Ken could care less about stupid rumors. He needed a place to hide the boy and that old castle was perfect.

            He picked up Wormmon and leapt onto the other Aeorveedramon. “Follow me,” he ordered the digimon carrying his enemy and the two dragon/dinosaur digimon flew off towards what was to be Daisuke’s new home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The auburn haired boy looked about him in awe. He was in a large and richly furnished room. A thick oriental rug covered most of the floor, complimenting the tapestries on most of the walls. He had been laying on a king size four-poster bed of mahogany, but was now staring at it in amazement. He didn’t know much about woodworking, but he could tell that the posts were carved by hand.

            He ran a hand along the sheets and saw they were a deep blue silk. He couldn’t help letting out a soft whistle.

            “Do you require something?” a Bakemon asked coming through the door.

            “Kyahhhhh!!” the boy said, startled. “D-Don’t do that!”

            “I’m sorry my lord, but I was told to see if you needed anything,” the ghost digimon said bowing slightly.

            Daisuke looked at the usually evil type digimon, puzzled. “Um… not really. I-I’m fine thanks.”

            The Bakemon bowed again. “Very well then. Just call if you do need anything.” It then turned and headed for the door.

            “Hey wait!” Daisuke called.

            “Yes?” the digimon said, pausing.

            “Um… where am I?”

            “The master will explain,” the Bakemon replied, “Is there anything else?”

            “Yeah, just who is this master? It’s um… not the Kaiser is it?”

            “I’m not allowed to discuss that, my lord,” was the reply. “If you need nothing else, I’ll be going.” The ghost digimon then floated back through the door.

            “What do you mean by that?!” the digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked. “Get back here!” But the Bakemon was long gone. “Damn!”

            Daisuke went back to surveying the room and went through several drawers of cherry wood chests to find several fancy clothing and linens. A few books lined a small mahogany bookcase by the bed, but he soon got bored since most of them had no pictures or were too complicated for him to understand. He sat on the bed, waiting for whoever had brought him there to show up.

            Eventually the boy’s stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten in a while and he left the room in search of food. As he limped along the halls, he saw several digimon mulling about the halls of what appeared to be some sort of castle. They were mostly Bakemon and Gazimon, but none had rings or spirals – at least he could see none.

            ‘Well I guess it wasn’t Ken who brought me here. There’s no rings on these digimon,’ Daisuke thought as he continued to wander about.

            It took him half an hour before he bumped into a Leomon. “S-Sorry,” he said hoping the lion digimon wasn’t going to eat him.

            “You should not be walking around with that ankle.,” the Leomon said picking him up carefully.

            “It’s fine. Y-you don’t have to carry me!” the boy protested.

            “The master said to make sure you don’t aggravate the sprain. What was it you required?”

            Daisuke, still feeling nervous around the huge digimon, blushed. “I-I was… that is… I’m kinda hungry,” he managed to stammer.

            “I see,” the lion replied. “I shall take you to the dining hall and have the others bring you some food.”

            “T-Thanks.”

            “The master left strict orders that we were to obey all your commands. He also said that your well being should be our highest priority.”

            The auburn haired digidestined blushed. “He did, huh? Just who is your master?”

            “I do not know,” the Leomon replied. “I have not seen him. Most of us have not. But he is very powerful and we must obey him.”

            “Oh. Um… you think I’ll get to meet your master?” Daisuke asked, extremely curious.

            “I do not know.” The lion put him carefully in a chair at a large oak table. “He said he would return later tonight.”

            “Um… ok. Thanks, uh… Leomon.”

            The lion digimon nodded then bowed. “Your meal should be along shortly.”

            After a huge four course dinner, which he found nigh impossible to finish on his own. Daisuke asked for the Leomon to take him back to his room since he really couldn’t remember the way back. He really wanted to explore the castle some more but he was feeling a bit sleepy after such a large meal.

            Daisuke lay down on the bed thinking of the mysterious master and where his partner could be. “I wonder if he’s in this castle somewhere. I’ve gotta ask this guy, maybe he knows,” he said to no one in particular.

            Deciding to take another stab at the books, he picked one up and started to read.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The Kaiser chuckled as he entered the only fully restored bedroom. His ‘guest’ had fallen asleep reading one of the books he had taken great pains to bring to the digiworld. “You’ve no idea how kawaii you are like this Dai-chan,” he said quietly putting the book back into its proper place. “I’m glad you decided to come to my garden alone. I’d have a hard time prying you away from those brats.” He gingerly brushed a stray lock of hair from the sleeping boy’s face and carefully removed the goggles.

            Placing them on the closest nightstand, the indigo haired tyrant quickly go ready for bed, carefully undressing Daisuke as well – grateful his rival was a heavy sleeper. He clapped once and the lights he installed went out.

            The auburn haired boy remained asleep until Ken crawled into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Feeling suddenly warmer, Daisuke opened his eyes. “W-Who’s there?” he asked sleepily. “Veemon?”

            He heard a soft chuckle. “I’m not your partner, little Dai-chan,” said the person next to him. He knew he heard the voice before but his sleep filled couldn’t process it. “Who?” he asked again, somewhat more awake.

            “No one important,” his bedmate replied, with a smirk. “Just your host.”

            “Oh!” Daisuke shot up. He definitely wasn’t expecting the master of the castle to crawl into the same bed with him. “Um… sorry I uh… didn’t know this was your room.”

            His host laughed, grateful it was too dark for Daisuke to see who was in bed with him. “Nonsense,” Ken said drawing the other boy back against him and nuzzling his cheek. “This is  _our_  room, dear Daisuke since it’s the only one fully restored.”

            The digidestined blushed finding that he rather liked the embrace even if he didn’t know who it was embracing him. “Don’t tell me you’d rather sleep in dust with all kinds of creepy crawlies do you?” the boy behind him asked running a finger along his cheek, causing him to blush even more.

            “Um… I-I… no,” he stammered. “Y-You seem to be a nice guy, but I’m not…” he said struggling against his host’s gentle yet firm hold. He couldn’t betray Kari like this. He suddenly found that he had squirmed in such a way that he was now facing the mysterious boy. The shadowy figure then silence Daisuke in mid-sentence with a kiss. The digidestined then forgot to break away as his higher brain functions short-circuited.

            ‘This is so easy, it’s almost hardly a challenge,’ Ken thought as he broke the kiss only to place his lips on Daisuke’s neck. ‘But I want you anyway.’

            Daisuke stopped thinking when his host decided to start doing more than just kiss and let the pleasure he was feeling take over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The redhead mumbled in his sleep as his newfound lover reluctantly rose from the bed and began to dress. “Sorry, sweet but I have work to do,” the indigo haired boy murmured tucking the sheets back over his sleeping love. The redhead then rolled onto his back, one arm flung out the side Ken had been just moments before. “You’re just too kawaii for words when you’re asleep, Dai-chan.”

            “Mmm…” Daisuke mumbled, waking slightly. “Huh?” he said noticing there was no one next to him.

            “I have to go, pet,” Ken said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

            “Don’t,” Daisuke said pouting a bit.

            The Kaiser smiled, amused at how easily fooled his rival was. “I have to go. I’ve lots of work to do, but I’ll be back by tonight.”

            “’K,” the other boy said, groggily. Just was about to step through the doorway, he sat up and called. “Wait. Um… who are you? It’s kinda hard to see in here.”

            Ken paused, but didn’t turn around, fearful the light from the hall would be enough for the digidestined to recognize him. “I can’t let you see me, Dai-chan,” he said, sadly. “Not yet.”

            “But why?” the auburn haired boy pleaded.

            “I have enemies,” his host and now lover said. “Powerful ones. If you were too see me, they would know where I am if they captured you. They’d hurt you to get to me and I don’t want that.”

            “I don’t get what you’re saying, but I-I don’t want you to get hurt either.” Daisuke’s face fell and Ken secretly smirked. “Can you at least tell me your name?”

            “I can’t,” the figure at the door said, “However, you can call me ‘Kai’.” Ken then bit his lip in attempt to stifle the sudden urge to laugh. “I’ll see you later tonight, Dai-chan. Oh and by the way, your digimon is safe, but he was hurt in a fight with a ringed digimon. I’ll have him brought here as soon as he’s well enough.”

            “Wait! Tell me what happened to Veemon! Matte!!”

            The mysterious host fled the room leaving his lover bewildered and worried for his partner. “Just how bad is he hurt?” Daisuke asked, mentally kicking himself for not asking about Veemon in the first place. “Veemon,” he muttered, unable to go back to sleep in spite of the extremely early hour.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Daisuke!!!!!!” the little blue digimon leapt into his partner’s arms.

            “Hey Veemon!” the human said, hugging him. “Boy did I miss you!”

            “I missed you too.”

            “How are you feeling buddy? I heard you got hurt.”

            “I’m fine, Dai,” Veemon replied, confused. “Who told you I was hurt? I did get caught by the Kaiser though.”

            “Ken captured you?!”

            “Yeah some of his digimon snuck up on me while I went to get help for ya. I’ve been so worried Daisuke. I thought he got you too.”

            “Well he didn’t. I’m fine. My ankle’s better too. See?” He stood up and carried his partner to the bed.

            “That’s great but, how’d ya get outta that hole?”

            Daisuke frowned slightly. “Well, I don’t really know how but I think Kai must’ve gotten me out somehow. I kinda fell asleep waiting for you.” He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

            “Who’s Kai?” his partner asked. “Is he a new digidestined or something?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Huh? What dya mean you don’t know, Dai?”

            “Well… uh… you see… that is…”

            The blue dragon/dinosaur digimon looked at his human friend anxiously. “Come on, Dai spit it out already!”

            The auburn haired boy took a deep breath then explained what had been going on while he was captured by Ken.

            “I don’t like it, Dai,” Veemon said frowning, “You’ve no idea who or what this guy is and I think he might be in with the Kaiser.”

            “That’s impossible!” Daisuke said indignant, “Kai’s been really nice to me. He even lets me do what I want and there isn’t a single digimon here with a ring or spiral on.”

            “But you said he won’t let you leave the castle. I think he’s keeping you here so he and Ken can put up some more spires.”

            “You’re being silly, Veemon. If Kai’s working for the Kaiser then how’d you get away?”

            The digimon rubbed his head. “I… uh… don’t know,” he said sheepishly. “The last thing I remember was yelling at Ken for locking me in that stinky cell. The next thing I knew I was here and some Bakemon was practically pushing me into this room.”

            “Well maybe Kai had someone bust you out,” Daisuke suggested.

            “Yeah maybe, but I don’t like it. It just doesn’t smell right.”

            “Well there’s nothing we can do right now, so why don’t we just wait this out,” Daisuke said, glad to be back with his partner. “I’m just glad you’re all right.”

            “Me too, Dai.” Veemon snuggled up to his digidestined partner, drawing comfort from the hug the boy was giving him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Weeks went by and Daisuke grew accustomed to living at the old castle with his mysterious lover. In the beginning the auburn haired digidestined had insisted on seeing his partner, family and friends, which he did after a few days’ stay.

            He was only allowed to be with Veemon however, ‘Kai’ saying that it was too risky for the other digidestined to visit.  Daisuke however was allowed to send an email to the others that he was all right and explain the situation to them. ‘Kai’s’ only request was that he wouldn’t give them his location, which Daisuke reluctantly obeyed even if he really had no idea where he was anyway.

            Life in the daylight hours was absolute torture for the lonely redhead. In spite that he had been given complete control over the digimon servants and was free to wander about wherever he liked, Daisuke was never allowed to leave the castle walls. Whenever he got too near the castle gates beyond the large courtyard, the digimon guarding them would shoo him away refusing to obey him and let him pass. He had become a bird in a gilded cage.

            The digimon serving him and his partner were friendly enough, but Daisuke found himself missing his mysterious lover, who he still hadn’t actually seen, even more. During one of their many nights together, he had found that even though his lover was obviously smarter than him, ‘Kai’ liked most of the same things he did. He even went through the trouble of having every game system known to man hooked up in one of the few rooms still useable so they could play together sometimes and so that Daisuke wouldn’t be too bored waiting for ‘Kai’ to return from his work.

            Nighttime had become the redhead’s favorite time of day. He’d spend hour after hour talking, playing, or just cuddling and often more with ‘Kai’, content to have human company. He hardly thought of his friends and family now. Only two people mattered to him now, Veemon and ‘Kai’. However, his partner had become less important to him as time went on, especially when the love of his life was around.

            The little blue digimon at first refused to stay or let his human partner remain with the mysterious ‘Kai’, but once Daisuke explained what ‘Kai’ had told him, Veemon halfheartedly agreed to stay as his personal bodyguard while his partner’s lover was away. Now the dragon/dinosaur digimon had become accustomed to life at the castle as well. He spent most of his time training in the underground arena ‘Kai’ had built, which he enjoyed, but was happiest when he got to spend time with his partner either playing video games or just walking about the gardens in the back.

            Life was good for both of them.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

 

            Daisuke opened the bedroom door to see a Bakemon and a Gazimon outside, blocking his path. “Hey what gives?” he asked, perplexed.

            “I’m sorry, Lord Daisuke,” the Gazimon said bowing, but the master has ordered us to make sure you stay in your room for the day.”

            “Why?”

            The rabbit like digimon looked at his ghostly companion who said nothing, only making a gesture that could possibly have been interpreted as a shrug. “I guess it’s ok to tell you. Some humans are headed this way and will be here shortly. The master doesn’t want to risk you being seen,” the Gazimon explained.

            “Oh,” Daisuke replied, “Wait a sec, are they my friends.. er, the other digidestined?”

            “We do not no that, lord,” the ghost digimon answered.

            “I’ve got to see them!” the redhead pleaded. “They could be my friends.”

            “Forgive us lord, but we can’t let you pass,” said the Gazimon, still refusing to budge.

            “But I’ve got to. Didn’t your master say that you had to obey me?” he asked in a sudden stroke of genius.

            “That he did, lord,” replied the Bakemon.

            “Well then, I order you to let me pass,” Daisuke commanded.

            “But lord,” began the rabbit digimon.

            “Are you going against your master’s orders?” he said trying his best to sound like the Kaizer, hoping to intimidate them enough without really scaring them. “He told you to obey me right?”

            “Yeah, but – “ The poor Gazimon’s head began to spin with the two conflicting orders.

            “Look, I just wanna see if these humans are my friends or not. I’ll stay hidden and come right back. ‘Sides Kai’ll never have to know. He’s not gonna be back right now is he?”

            “No,” came the Bakemon’s reply.

            “Then let me pass. It’ll be all right. I’ll explain to your master that it’s not your fault if anything happens, ok?”

            The two digimon looked at each other hen moved from the doorway. “Do be careful, Lord Daisuke,” the Gazimon said fearfully.

            “Hey, it’ll be ok,” he said patting the rabbit digimon on the head and giving a reassuring smile. “Thanks guys.” With that, Daisuke rushed down the hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “You may not enter here,” said the Centarumon guarding the castle gates.

            “Hey! Why not?!” asked the lavender haired girl. “Is this the Digimon Kaizer’s secret base or something?”

            “I know not of such things only that no one but the master may pass these gates,” replied the horse like digimon.

            “I don’t see any dark rings on him,” said her blond companion. “So I guess the Kaizer hasn’t gotten here yet.”

            “That’s good, I think,” a brown haired girl said, “Um… can you ask you master if we can stay and rest a bit? You see we’re awfully tired.”

            “I am sorry, but the master is away,” replied the Centarumon.

            “Go fig,” muttered the first girl. “Looks like we walk some more.”

            “It was a nice try though, ‘Kari,” the boy said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

            As the group turned to leave, a voice called from behind the gates. “Wait! Let them in. It’s ok, I’ll take full responsibility.”

            The Centarumon sighed, he really wished the humans he served would make up their minds. “As you wish, my lord,” he said opening the gates.

            “I thought you said your master wasn’t – “ the lavender haired girl’s mouth hung open in mid sentence.

            The other children with her stared at the figure before them.

            “Daisuke?!” the blond boy asked in shock.

            “You baka! What the heck are you doing here?! Have you no idea how worried we all were?!” the lavender haired girl said, practically screaming.

            “Hey! I told you guys I was ok. Any way I sorta promised the boss here, that I’d stay for a bit.”

            “A bit?! It’s been almost two months!” said a small brown haired boy, startling the others.

            “You’d guys better come in,” Daisuke said, “I’ll explain.”

            “You’d better,” the lavender haired girl threatened.

            “Miyako!” Kari said glaring at the other girl. “If Daisuke thinks he should keep this promise, then let him. Though I’d wish you’ve told us what’s going on sooner, Daisuke.”

            “Damn right he should have,” Miyako spat.

            The boys nodded in silent agreement then followed the girls and their now found missing friend into the castle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Are you sure this ‘Kai’ person isn’t the Kaizer?” the blond boy asked his auburn haired friend.

            “TK’s right Daisuke,” agreed Kari, “He could be playing with you to keep you and Flamedramon away from the spires.”

            “You’ve got it all wrong guys!” Daisuke said, “Kai’s not the Kaizer!”

            “Oh really? Can you prove it?” Miyako asked. Sadly, the redhead shook his head. “Hmph, didn’t think you could since you’ve never really seen this guy!”

            “That’s enough Miyako!” Kari said, defending her friend. “What makes you think he’s not the Kaizer, Daisuke?”

            He blushed as he mumbled something too low for any of them to hear.

            “What was that? We didn’t hear you,” the younger boy said.

            “I said he loves me,” Daisuke repeated, turning even redder.

            “Oh that’s all right then,” Miyako said sarcastically, “How could he possibly be the Kaizer if he loves the baka over there.”

            “Stuff it Miyako!” Kari said getting angry. Silently, TK made a mental note not to piss the brunette off. “But she does have a point. You have to find out for sure if he isn’t the Kaizer.”

            “Listen, I want you to promise us something Daisuke-kun,” TK said placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

            “What?” Daisuke asked.

            “If Kai really is the Kaizer, I want you to find a way to escape ok? No matter how much you think he loves you.”

            “Yeah sure thing, TJ,” he said halfheartedly, “But I still say he’s not the Kaizer!”

            “Let’s go guys. It’s getting late,” Kari said getting up from her seat.

            “But…” Miyako began.

            “I’ll see you around, Daisuke,” TK said dragging the still protesting girl.

            “Please be careful,” said the brown haired boy, Iori as he followed his friends.

            “You guys be careful too,” Daisuke called as they left.

 

            He began to feel guilty. Kai had been so good to him and Veemon all this time and now that he’d talked with his friends, doubts began to creep into Daisuke’s mind.

            His heart insisted that the others were wrong, but his mind kept arguing that they did have a point. How could be so sure Kai wasn’t their enemy? Why did Kai never let him see his face no matter how many times he begged?

            He had to find out before the doubts drove him crazy. He decided that the only way to keep his mind intact, was to get to the bottom of the mystery. And he would do it that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Daisuke lay awake, Kai contentedly curled up beside him with his arm draped over his chest. He had determined his lover was asleep hours ago, but just couldn’t bring himself to move and light the candle he managed to hide beside the bed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that once he lit it, his relationship and life would be ruined.

            It had been easy enough to sneak the candle and matches into his room. Even more easy to hide them since Kai never touched the nightstands. But lighting the candle proved to be the most difficult thing he’d ever tried to do.

            ‘C’mon Motomiya!’ he silently chided, ‘You’re supposed to be the Keeper of Courage for crying out loud! You wanna prove the guys are wrong right? So what the heck are you waiting for?!’ Daisuke clenched his teeth then finally got the courage to carefully disentangle himself from the sleeping boy next to him.

            With shaking hands, he brought the candle and matches out from their hiding place. Taking several deep breaths, he lit the candle and timidly crept over to Kai’s side of the bed.

            It was barely bright enough to see, but the spiky indigo hair was unmistakable. Also the light from the candle’s flame flickered off a pair of gold-rimmed glasses resting on the nightstand nearby. Upon further inspection, Daisuke located the Digimon Kaizer’s hastily discarded uniform and cape lying on the floor not too far from his own clothes.

            “No! It’s not him!” he cried. “There’s no way I’ve been sleeping with the enemy!” He sagged to the floor.

            “But you have my dear, Daisuke,” the boy at the bed said sadly.

            The auburn haired boy didn’t seem to hear him. “I’m dreaming. That’s it. None of the digimon here have any of those dark rings or spirals so this has gotta be a dream.”

            “Daisuke,” the Kaizer said again, carefully taking the candle from the boy’s still shaking hands.

            “You #@$^@%#!” Daisuke yelled, taking a swipe at the indigo haired boy and missing by inches.

            “Tsk, tsk,” the Kaizer said clucking his tongue. “I take you in, heal your wounds and give you the love you were so desperate for, and this is the thanks I get?” Daisuke thought for a moment he had seen what looked like genuine hurt in the digital tyrant’s eyes.

            “Y-You tricked me!” he said sobbing.

            “You should have known better, Dai-chan. I thought you were smarter than this. Well, I guess I was wrong. You are as stupid as that purple haired @#%^$ says you are.” The Kaizer then began to gather his clothes and dress. “I came up with a more clever way of controlling the digimon. Your precious Veemon was an excellent test subject,” he said holding up a tiny microchip and smirked.

            “I love you dammit!” Tears flowed freely from Daisuke’s eyes now.

            “Well that’s too bad. Only those with a brain are worthy of my affection. So long Dai-chan, as of right now you’re free to go.” He then left their room, not even bothering to look back.

            “Come back here Kaizer! I’m not finished with you!” But the other boy didn’t listen. The room was suddenly barren and lonely. Daisuke slammed his foot into the wall, stubbing his toes then fell to the floor once more, crying his eyes out.

            On one of the nightstands, the candle stood, still lit; a silent witness to the redhead’s pain.

            “What have I done?!” he had barely to get out between sobs. As the candle slowly melted and the flame diminished, Daisuke whispered into the darkening room, “I love you, Ken.”

 


	3. Part 3

Part 3

 

            Daisuke stood at the entrance of Ken’s mobile fortress. It had taken days to find it and now he had, the redhead wasn’t so sure if he should just give up or demand to be let in.

            ‘No turning back now, Motomiya,’ he scolded, ‘You’ve come this far so get going.’ He timidly rose a hand and just as he was about to knock, the door opened and a strange looking man in a blue trench coat and hat appeared. Both were equally startled to find each other standing there.

            “What are you doing here? If Arukenimon sees you…” the man began.

            “Please, I’ve got to see Ken, um the Kaizer!” Daisuke pleaded.

            The man stood there, perplexed. He knew something had happened between this boy and the indigo haired tyrant, but wasn’t sure just what. Whatever it was, it had made the other boy moodier than ever and thus made the spider womon angrier than usual since no amount of persuasion could get the Kaizer to listen to her.

            “I really don’t think I should let you in,” he replied.

            “Please! I’ve got to talk to him! I-I’ll do anything! Just let me see him for a minute!”

            The blue clad man looked at digidestined sympathetically. He recognized that tone. He had often used it himself whenever Arukenimon refused his advances. But no matter how much he understood the human’s need to see Ken, he couldn’t risk angering the silver haired womon further. He was about to deny him again when the object of his affections appeared behind him.

            Daisuke immediately got a chill when he spied the red clad womon and he nervously gulped, suddenly frightened.

            “Mummymon why haven’t you left yet baka?! I thought you were going to get me some take-“ Her eyes fell on the boy before them. She then glared menacingly at him. “YOU!!! Just what did you do to my Ken?! He’s been refusing to obey me ever since he told me he let you go.”

            “Please let me speak to him. I’ve got to see Ken,” the Keeper of Courage and Friendship begged, trembling under Arukenimon’s icy stare.

            “I should kill you now,” the womon said, smiling cruelly.

            “Please,” Daisuke pleaded, “I-I’ll do anything, just let me talk to him for a sec!”

            “Anything?” she repeated. The redhead nodded solemnly. “Really now?” She began to play with a lock of her long hair. “Hmm… perhaps having one of you digidestined working for us might do wonders for morale around here. Some of the digimon have been restless lately.”

            Daisuke’s skin broke into goosebumps at the womon’s cruel smirk. His head was screaming for him to run like mad and not to look back, but his need to apologize to the indigo haired tyrant overrode the innate fear Arukenimon seemed to bring out. “T-Thanks,” he said bowing.

            “Y-You sure about this Aru-chan?” Mummymon asked not liking the way she was licking her lips and twirling her finger through her hair.  “I’m sure we can find some other way to make the sla- er servants to obey.”

            “Follow me,” Arukenimon said coldly, ignoring the blue clad digimon and pushing him outside the fortress. “And don’t you dare mess up the order like you did last time!” she warned him before closing the door in the undead ‘mon’s face.

            The auburn haired boy followed her deeper into the fortress and was led to a room where an enormous pile of multicolored computer chips lay in the center. He stared at it confused.

            “If you can sort that mess out into neat little piles in three hours, I might let you talk to your precious Ken,” Arukenimon commanded. Daisuke looked at the pile again. It was almost up to his knees. “If not, then you’ll never see him again.” With that the spider digimon slammed the door shut behind her.

            Poor Daisuke slumped to the floor. “There’s no way I can sort them all out in three hours, but I just can’t give up.” He picked up a blue colored chip and looked at it shortly before placing it aside.

            Half an hour later, the door opened and Mummymon entered the room followed by a green caterpillar digimon, Veemon, and a couple Gazimon. “We’ve come to help,” the caterpillar explained.

            The redhead ran to his partner. “Hey buddy! How’ve you been?” He knew the Kaizer probably still had control of him, but he could care less at the moment. It had been too long since he’d seen the little blue dramon.

            “I’m fine, ‘Suke,” he said. “Where’d ya go? The Kaizer’s been real moody since you disappeared.”

            “I know. Sorry buddy, I’ll talk to Ken and then maybe it’ll be all right,” Daisuke said returning to sorting the chips.

            “Yeah! Then we can be together again!” the blue digimon said happily as he joined his partner.

            “Why are you helping me?” Daisuke asked the blue clad digimon. “Aren’t we supposed to be enemies or something like that?”

            Mummymon looked at the boy sadly. “What Arukenimon’s doing isn’t fair.” The undead digimon then picked up a red chip and placed it into its proper pile.

            “Thanks,” the boy replied, relieved he might have the task done on time.

            “Ken needs you,” the small green digimon said, “While you were with him, he was happier than he’s been in a long time. Now all he does is mope and yell at anyone who dares to go near him.”

            Daisuke nodded. “That’s why I went looking for this place. I hurt him and I wanna apologize.” A tear slipped from the digidestined’s eye.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Arukenimon glared at the boy furiously. “Hmph. I don’t know how you did it kid, but I’m impressed. You really must be lucky,” she said glancing accusingly at her blue clad partner. Mummymon quickly looked away and whistled nervously.

            “Can I see, Ken now?” Daisuke asked, anxious to apologize to his indigo haired lover and to be rid of the red clad womon.

            “He’s taking a nap,” Arukenimon replied curtly.

“You said if I did what you told me, I’d get to see Ken!” the boy complained.

            “Well you can’t now, brat!” she snapped back. “I want you to go to the river nearby. There’s a Leomon who likes to wonder around there. Go and get me some of his fur. I need a new scarf,” she ordered.

            “But Aru-chan! I already made you a scarf,” Mummymon whined.

            “Exactly,” she said to him.

“But…” the auburn haired boy protested.

            “You did say you’d do anything,” the spider womon reminded him once again playing with a lock of hair, “Or did you change your mind?”

            “I’ll do it,” the boy said sighing and let himself be led back to the fortress entrance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The redheaded boy lay on the grass, looking at his reflection. A very tired Daisuke stared grimly back. “I could just forget the whole thing ever happened,” he said, “It’s not like Ken’s gonna be happy to see me. I’m the one who didn’t trust him.” He trailed a hand along the water’s surface, causing the reflection to ripple and become distorted.

            “You really shouldn’t be so close to the water, the current’s very strong here,” said a deep, rumbling voice behind him.

            Daisuke started and nearly lost his footing before a large clawed hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him to safety. “Um… thanks,” he said, forcing his heart to calm down. A huge two legged lion digimon stood before him.

            “What are you doing here anyway?” the Leomon asked reproachingly. “The digital world isn’t safe for children to be alone.”

“Um… canIhavesomeofyourfur?” the boy blurted, feeling slightly uneasy in the lion digimon’s presence.

            “What was that? I can’t understand a word you said,” Leomon asked, wondering if the human was touched in the head.

            “C-Can I have some of y-your fur, please Mr. Leomon sir?” Daisuke stammered.

            The taller digimon blinked, surprised at the boy’s strange request. “Why?” he asked.

            “Um… a-a friend needs it for a scarf she’s making.”

            “Tell her to use something else. I’m not a sheep.” Leomon turned to leave.

            “Please! I-I really need it! I-If I don’t get it, she won’t let me speak to Ken!” Daisuke then proceeded to glomp onto the lion digimon’s leg, inhibiting his ability to walk.

            Leomon pried the boy off with one strong paw and looked at him, tears spilling down his tan cheeks. He sighed, unable to deal with a crying child. “All right you can have some of my fur, just leave me alone,” he said placing Daisuke back on the ground. “I really hate kids,” he muttered as the boy began to bow and thank him profusely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Took long enough,” Arukenimon said to the boy carrying an armful of golden fur.

            “Now can I see Ken?” Daisuke asked.

            “He’s eating dinner,” the womon said coldly. “Now go to Piedmon’s castle on Spiral Mountain and bring back some of the wine there. We’re almost out and it’s the Kaizer’s favorite,” she lied. Actually Ken could care less about where the wine came from as long as it was sweet and expensive. “And you don’t want to make Ken dear any more unhappy than he already is do you?” she asked, smiling cruelly and playing with another lock of her hair.

            Daisuke sighed, dumped the fur onto the floor then started out the entrance. “Hold on a sec, kid,” Mummymon said gently pulling him back in. “Do you even know where Spiral Mountain is?” The boy shook his head sheepishly. “Though so. You’d better follow me.”

            The blue clad digimon then took the boy to where Ken kept his fleet of Airdramon. “Just try not to let her get to you, kid,” he said patting his back reassuringly. “She’s only trying to get rid of you so you wouldn’t be in the way here.”

            “I know, but I’ve gotta see Ken,” Daisuke replied, nervously clambering onto one of the flying digimon.

            Mummymon nodded, understanding perfectly how the boy felt. “He’ll be in danger for sure this time,” he said as the Airdramon disappeared into the sky. “It’s time I’ve told Ken just what she’s been up to.”

            And he did. The undead digimon went straight to the Kaizer’s room and refused to leave until the indigo haired tyrant would listen to him, which took quite a lot, but Mummymon just couldn’t let another set of lovers suffer as he was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The indigo haired boy was furious. If Mummymon hadn’t come and told him that a certain auburn haired digidestined had been trying to see him all day, he never would have known just how much Daisuke had cared for him.

            True, he wasn’t exactly nice to him the last time they were together, but the redhead had hurt him just as much as he had. He truly did love the Keeper of Courage and Friendship, but having Daisuke find out the truth had scared him. It frightened him more than anything once he knew he’d lost the one person he loved since his brother’s death.

            Now that he knew that the boy still loved him, he had to find him, talk to him and make him see that what he did, he did out of love. He quickly rushed to his Airdramon bay, but not before slapping a control chip onto the spider womon as punishment for trying to get rid of his beloved. “Take me to Spiral Mountain and be quick about it!” he ordered the flying dragon and held onto one of its horns as it took off after Daisuke’s Airdramon.

 

            It wasn’t too long before he spotted the other Airdramon, Daisuke clinging for dear live onto its horns. “Daisuke! Wait!” he called, praying that the other boy could hear him.

            “Ken?!” the redhead shouted in surprise, both at the Kaizer’s sudden appearance and that he was able to hear him over the rushing of the wind.

            The indigo haired tyrant smiled shyly then asked that they land so they could talk without having to shout and strain their ears. Daisuke nodded in agreement and commanded the flying digimon to land in a meadow below them. Ken quickly followed, eager and anxious to speak with him.

            “Mummymon told me you showed up begging to see me,” Ken said looking anywhere but at the auburn haired digidestined.

            “Yeah,” he replied, shuffling his feet nervously. “I-I wanna apologize. Y-You were right to walk out on me like that. I should have realized it was you all along.”

            “I’m sorry too, Dai-chan. I should have told you the truth. I’ve been thinking a lot since then,” the Kaizer said, feeling not much braver himself. “I only did it because I knew you wouldn’t let me love you if you knew who I was.”

            “Don’t be silly, Ken. I’d probably still’ve fallen in love with you if I had known.”

            “Would you really?” the indigo haired boy asked, stunned.

            “Yeah. I’m here talking to you aren’t I?” he said, grinning nervously, “I miss you, ‘Kai-chan.’”

            “You do?” The Kaizer looked at the digidestined for the first time since that horrible night. There was love shining in his eyes, love he needed.

            “Yeah. I keep waking up at night, thinking you’re there, but  you’re not. Then I’d start to feel so empty.

            “I-I miss you too, my Daisuke,” Ken said, blushing slightly, “No matter how many blankets I pile on, I’m always cold without you beside me.”

            “So what happens now?” Daisuke asked, fidgeting with a blade of glade in his hands. “I can’t stay, it’d be like betraying the others. No matter how much I want to, I just can’t.”

            “I’m not about to quit, either,” the Kaizer said caressing a tan cheek. “I still intend to conquer the digital world.”

            “I know. That’s what makes this so damn hard. I wish I hadn’t let the guys into the castle that day.”

            “It’s not your fault, koi. You would have found out sooner or later anyway.” Ken drew the redhead into an embrace.

            “So I guess we have to forget this ever happened,” Daisuke said leaning into the embrace and nuzzling the Kaizer’s neck.

            “I’m afraid so,” Ken said, stroking his lover’s unruly hair. “Not unless you suddenly realize it’s impossible to defeat me.”

            “Not gonna happen,” Daisuke said chuckling. “You know I’m not a quitter, Ken.”

            The indigo haired boy nodded. “Forgive me, Dai-chan, but you give me no other choice,” the Kaizer said sadly. “I really didn’t want it to be like this.”

            Daisuke felt something cool and metallic press against the skin behind his ear and his world went black for several moments. The indigo haired tyrant held him tight as he felt him slump forward. Ken waited patiently for the chip to activate and continued stroke his love’s hair. “I’m sorry, Daisuke.”

            Slowly the boy within the Kaizer’s arms came to and blinked confusedly around him. “Master? W-What are we doing way out here?” he asked.

            “How are you feeling, pet?” the indigo haired boy asked, pleased and sad that the chip could work on humans as well.

            “Dizzy,” Daisuke replied rubbing his temples.

            The Kaizer gently grabbed the boy’s hands, lest he disturb the chip and free himself. “Poor baby. Those nasty digidestined will pay for attacking my precious Dai-chan.” He then kissed the redhead gently on the lips. “Come, pet, we need to check you out for…” he grinned mischievously, “hidden injuries.”

            “But, master what about the digidestined?” Daisuke asked looking around and seeing no sign of the other children.

            “Not to worry, my dearest. There’ll be plenty of time to destroy them later. What matters now, is that you get some rest. It’s been a long day.” Ken then leapt onto one of the Airdramon. “Come,” he said holding out a hand to the redhead. Daisuke looked toward the other Airdramon. “It’ll follow, now let’s go home, pet.”

            “Yes, master,” he said allowing the indigo haired tyrant to pull him onto the flying dramon.

            Once they were in the air and on their way, Daisuke leaned back against the slightly taller boy. Ken smiled lovingly down at him. “I love you, master,” the enslaved digidestined said, tilting his head back giving the other boy access to his lips.

            “I love you too, my little sweet,” the Kaizer said, wrapping an arm around Daisuke’s waist before kissing him again.

            ‘Mine forever,’ he thought triumphantly with a tiny hit of sadness that he had to use force in order to win. “I’ll never let you go,” he said pausing the kiss only to allow his lover to breathe. They continued through the sky, content in each other’s company.

 

~Owari~


End file.
